C'mon Let's Be Friends
by nomsayin13
Summary: Our heroes learn more about the purple hedgehog, who is more than meets the eye. Meanwhile Sonic struggles between his emotions. I don't own any Sonic franchise from the anime Sonic X to every video game made nor Mr. T., although that would be funny. Question of the story(QOTS): How are the characters in my story? Did I do well to portray them?


C'mon Let's Be Friends

Same Day...

Flower sighed in boredom. She's been waiting by herself in the living room for what felt like hours now. Flower was told by Ella to wait here until everyone gathered here so the purple hedgehog can explain to everyone who she is and why she is here in the mansion. Flower dipped her arm off the couch, her finger connecting the imaginary dots on the carpet. Flower got bored of that really quickly, so she laid on her back and pretended the ceiling is a starry sky.

Flower exhaled a sigh. How long does it take to eat a single meal? As far as Flower knew, all they had for dinner was meatloaf, mashed potatoes and some carrots. Flower made a face; she hated carrots. If there were any vegetable she could demolish completely off the food chain, it would be carrots. She hated them that much.

Flower tossed and turned on the big green couch, where is everyone? She thought with each turned she made. Finally Flower's ears perked up; she heard the creaking of a chair being pushed in. At least someone's done she thought. The door to the kitchen/dining room flew open, to Flower's disappointment revealed the same purple hedgehog who was talking with everyone earlier. Flower scowled.

The purple hedgehog looked over at her. "You okay?" she questioned while raising an eyebrow.

Flower only nodded.

"Not much for talking?" the hedgehog asks, taking a seat next to Flower.

It was then that Flower had a chance to get a look a the hedgehog. She looked like she was fifteen, sixteen years old. She had short quills, probably at least half a foot long. The hedgehog had blue eyes with a peach skin muzzle. She wore light blue jeans, a blue shirt with a pink heart on it and purple tennis shoes with a white stripe across it. Her hands were bare, as she wore no gloves.

The hedgehog starred at Flower waiting for an answer. Flower spoke at last. "I like to talk, sometimes."

"Then go ahead and talk to me," the hedgehog said, not in a mean tone but an impatient tone which made Flower dislike her more. "C'mon let's be friends!" Flower crossed her arms and pouted.

The hedgehog, too, crossed her arms and pretended to pout. "I know this game," she informed Flower. Flower turned away from the hedgehog. The hedgehog did the same. "And I love it," the hedgehog added. "If you don't wanna talk, I'll be happy playing this game."

"Hmph," Flower huffed, scooting herself as far as the couch would allow her. The hedgehog mimicked her action, scooting on the opposite side of the couch. "Quack!"

Flower whirled around. "What did you say?"

"I said," the female hedgehog began in a louder tone. "Quack!" From inside the living room/kitchen someone asks "is there a duck here?"

The girls burst out laughing, both of them smiling wide. "Actually sir, there is a duck in here," the hedgehog shouted to the people in the other room.

"Two ducks," Flower joined in.

The girls quacked while chanting "Imma duck, imma duck!" The people, in turn, started laughing themselves. This went on for a few minutes before Ella sang "okay is everyone finished?" A chorus of yeses followed. "Great," she replied. "Let's all go to the living room now. Poor, poor Flower must be terribly bored just waiting for us."

Really woman, thought Flower. Really?

"By the way," the purple hedgehog interrupted her thoughts. "My name is Samantha the Hedgehog. But you can call me Sam."

Flower spread out her arms and embraced Sam who returned her hug. Just as the girls were hugging, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Mr. Tanaka, and Ella all appeared in the room.

"Awwww," said everyone.

"So cute," cooed Amy.

The girls unwrapped one another and sat down on the couch a little bit away from each other. After some minor chuckling, everyone took their seats except Sonic who spoke. "Hey everyone. What's up? There is a, uh, old friend with us today and I haven't seen her since I was...twelve, I think?"

"Yeah I think you were twelve," Sam interjected.

"Yeah, anyway," continued Sonic. "One of my old friends is-"

"Your old friend!" Amy growled. She pointed her finger accusingly over to Sam. "You mean her?"

"Yes, yes her Amy," Sonic scrambled to get the words out. "I promise you, she is not my long-lost girlfriend or whatever it is girls think about nowadays-"

"I take offense to that," Sam raised her hand as though in a classroom.

"Well sorry," Sonic said. "But as you can see, I am not a girl so how am I supposed to know what your fantasies are about?" Sonic then cleared this throat before continuing. "So here is one of my friends Sam the Hedgehog."

Sonic stood up to clear some space for her. A polite applause rang out. "Why are we clapping?" Cream asks Tails.

"I... don't know," Tails replied slowly.

Sam got to the front of the room, smiled, gave a small wave and began: "Sup. I'm Sam the Hedgehog. I'm almost sixteen years old and I can shape shift into anything I want."

Everyone stared in awe. "Wow," Tails breathed.

"Really?" Cream exclaimed.

Sam nodded. "Yup. I can turn into whatever I want."

"That's got to be extremely useful," commented Knuckles, who was sitting by himself in a big green chair. He caught that much of the conversation.

Sam nods again smiling.

Flower sprang to her feet. She walked right up to Sam. "So you were the lion," she confronted the purple hedgehog.

"Yes, yes I was," Sam replied. " What was your first hint?"

" You said something about a zoo earlier," Sonic recalls. "Can you tell us a little bit about it?"

"Did the zoo people take good care of you, Miss Sam?" Cream questioned.

Sam sat herself down and thought of how to answer these questions. The "zoo people" treated her well enough but she received a bit of neglect since there were a lot of animals to take care of here. Someone in the zoo even said there weren't enough employers to take care of nearly half the animals. But Sam knew that it could break Cream's heart if she told her that. "They...took good care of me, yes," Sam chose her words carefully, everyone but Cream and Knuckles noticed.

Cream's eyes sparkled in relief. "Oh good," she smiled. "I know the zoo people are nice people who love animals and will do everything they can to make sure they are happy."

"That's right sweetie," Ella interjected. "You are right but let's hear what Sam has to say, okay?"

"Okay Miss Ella," the rabbit complied.

"Nah it's fine," Sam joked. "I get interrupted all the time."

Everyone chuckled, even Knuckles and Mr. Tanaka. As soon as everyone stopped laughing, Sonic motioned for her to talk.

"I was at a jungle," Sam began. "The White Jungle I think that is what it is called- yeah!" Sam remembered, slapping her hands together. "The White Jungle. Anyways I was wondering around here cause I got nowhere else to be when this big hunter comes out of nowhere and shoots a dart at my back. I don't really remember anything else other than I woke up and I was in a place I haven't been in yet."

"You travel a lot?" Knuckles asked, now interested in what Sam has to say.

Sam considered it a moment. "Yeah," she said. "I feel like I am always moving. Even if I am resting I still feel like I am moving."

"Why all the traveling?" Amy quizzes.

"I don't have a home," Sam replies,a hint of sadness in her voice. "Or a family," she adds a moment later.

Everyone stares at her with pity in their eyes; their questions go unsaid.

A few minutes later, Mr. Tanaka broke the silence. "I think it is time to escort Miss Flower and Miss Sam to go to bed."

"Good idea," Ella chimed in, more than happy that someone broke the sad atmosphere.

Sonic turned to the purple hedgehog. "Sam? You willing to stay?"

Sam faked a smile. "Why not? I don't have anywhere to go anyways." Sam sighed. "I am really tired," she admits.

"Figured," Sonic replies, wishing he could cheer her up, for he hated seeing Sam- seeing anyone- like this. Sonic put a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam blushed a light pink. "I missed you," Sonic whispered softly.

Sam gave the hero a light smile. "Me too."

Sonic nods removing his hand from her shoulder- thank God Amy wasn't here to see any of that.

"Good night," Sonic sincerely smiles.

"Good night," Sam acknowledges and turns away. "Hero," she adds as she stepped into the growing hallway.

Sonic chuckles to himself. Aw Sam Sonic thought. She hasn't changed a bit.

Everyone exchanged disbanded-Knuckles to his Floating Island and Cream being picked up by her mother- while Sonic stared down the hallway where Sam went down. Sonic let out a yawn. Geez he is tired, which is a bit unusual for him since he constantly runs down the streets, through jungles even jumping on the mini springs to great heights. Sonic keeps himself active all the time and rarely ever tires. Tails has always thought it was unusual since active people are usually the heaviest sleepers. Sonic never found it unusual since it was long ago accepted as a normal part of his routine.

Sonic's thoughts shifted back to Sam, one of his best friends before he met even Tails. Sam and Sonic went to Elementary and Middle school together. Sonic and Sam have always stuck up for each other just as Sonic and Tails would with each other. They defended each other, talked with each other, and worked with each other. Sam was always there for Sonic just as Sonic is there for her.

Sonic sighed happily at the memories of his childhood with Sam; Sonic and Sam walking together, Sonic and Sam playing tag-which Sonic has won countless times of course-, Sonic and Sam almost kissing...

"Master Sonic?"

Sonic jumped a little , then whirled around to find Mr. Tanaka standing behind him. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief, knowing it could have been someone much worse. "Don't do that," the annoyed hedgehog says.

"My apologies, Master Sonic," the butler replied. "I can't help but notice that you look uneasy. Is something the matter?"

"Something the matter?" Sonic echoed. "No way, Mr. T." The hedgehog stopped himself when he realized what he just said. "Well, not THE Mr. T," he corrected himself. "But Mr. T as in you Mr. T."

Mr. Tanaka stares at him. "I don't understand," he answers.

Sonic sighs. "Sorry I just-" Sonic cuts himself off, not wanting to explain about what he was thinking. "I am just out of this." Sonic tried again. "Egghead causing trouble as usual and then a friend who I haven't seen in years suddenly appears."

Mr. Tamaka frowns. "Are you not happy to see her?" he inquires.

"No no no no," Sonic protested. "I am glad- overjoyed actually- to see her. It's just, ah...it's very, very, very complicated."

"Then I shall further distress you," Mr. Tanaka says. "It is late and you seem to be very tired. Let your body and mind rest then you will feel refreshed enough to conquer your challenges, exactly like a warrior would."

Sonic smiled a bit. Leave it to Mr. Tanaka and his overused kung-fu movie references. Too many kung-fu movies Sonic thought shaking his head. It is annoying, but somehow he'll never get tired of it. Sonic thanked him.

"You are welcome," Mr, Tanaka responds. "Remember if you need to talk about something that I am an option. Go now. Rest young warrior."

"Okay," Sonic replies giving his signature thumbs up. "G'night Mr. T," he winks, also lowering his thumb.

Mr. Tanaka chcukles lightly. "And good night to you Master Sonic." The butler bows disappearing into the shadow of the hallway.

Sonic stares. How does this guy do that? Seriously, he is just a butler who spends his free time watching kung fu movies. This guy is just so weird sometimes. And yet tonight he proved himself a good person to talk to if you need it. As independent as Sonic is, even he needs a person to talk to, and not just his friends. Mr. T. The butler not THE Mr. T of course. With that, Sonic strides confidentiality down the hallway, he too disappearing into the shadows.


End file.
